


One of Many Spirals

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Imperial!Sice, Memory Loss, Pain, Prisoner of War, Tempus Finis, Torture, Violence, actually very terrible don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having grown up with constant food shortages, Sice works hard to see to it that no Militesi mouth goes unfed after this war ends. However, a certain Archsorceress has different plans for her. Mother has tests to run. The mind forgets, but the soul remembers.<br/>Badly written pain and suffering with a little bit of Sebusai and a teeny bit of Qun'mines if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Many Spirals

**Author's Note:**

> This went in a completely different direction than I originally intended and turned out horribly but I decided to post it anyway because my thirst for Imperial!Sice is too strong.

“Well this sucks.” The captain looked at the girl she’d been training for some years. She’d really grown. It was funny; that snarky personality had always been reminiscent of Qun’mi’s. Except, of course, Qun’mi was a l’Cie now. Qun’mi was going to die. And Qun’mi wouldn’t do this. Not to her. “So,” the captain said calmly. “What’s your reasoning?” The response was straightforward like she’d expected: “You’re incompetent. And I’m sick of waiting. With you gone, I’m guaranteed a promotion. Then I’ll have access to many more ways to crush Rubrum. I’ll make sure that no mouth in the Empire goes unfed.” The captain cracked a smile. “That’s always been your motive, hasn’t it? Well, go ahead. I haven’t much to live for anyway. I just hope that you crush them. Those red demons. Make me proud.”

A noise like a crack of thunder echoed throughout the woods. There was a body, bleeding all over the snow. Unfazed, Sice holstered her gun and walked toward the corpse. She took the Knowing Tag from around the woman’s neck and stood up. “Ines, huh?” She stuck her gloved hands into her coat pockets. “I hate the cold.”

* * *

 “It’s kinda weird, don’t you think?” Cater asked as she headed toward the Sothoth Coast alongside Seven and Queen. “What do you mean?” Queen inquired. Cater scratched her head. “I guess it’s not really a big deal. It’s just that Mother said bring back that one officer alive. Do you think there’s valuable intel or…?” “It doesn’t matter,” Seven said. “Mother wants us to capture her, so that’s what we’ll do.” “Roger,” Cater said. “…What was her name again though?” Queen shook her head. “Sice, Cater. Our objectives are to drive off the Imperial assault and capture Captain Sice.”

Cater grinned. “Right. Okay then, let’s do it!” She sped forward on her chocobo, ready for action. As soon as enemy soldiers came into view, she began shooting. They went down easily; actually it was quite pathetic. Then, some Colossi came to spice things up. They didn’t last long, though. Not against an assault of Thunder and Ice magic. Finally, a flying MA appeared. “That’s her,” Seven said.

“I told the reinforcements not to bother.” The voice came through a speaker on the MA, and it sounded strangely familiar to the cadets for one reason or another. That didn’t mean they’d lower their guard at all, though. “I’ll destroy you right here,” Sice said. “This’ll be easy!” One push of a button later, the Class Zero cadets were dodging a rain of missiles.

Through the smoke, Queen cast Thunder. It was a direct hit, and the MA fell to the ground. “That it?” Cater asked. To answer her question, the MA shot a ray of electricity, then a spray of bullets. “Do you know how many times I’ve been electrocuted building this thing?” The MA rose back into the air and rushed toward Cater and Queen on the ground. Seven cast Protect before the impact, but her comrades still took a direct hit and it would cost them.

“You’re done!” Seven exclaimed, lifting her whiplade and imbuing it with ice magic. “You wish!” Sice said, dodging the attack with ease. Seven’s attack hit the ground, causing dust and sand to rise into the air. With the limited visibility, Sice was unable to dodge Cater’s ice attack in time. With most of her MA frozen, she was unable to fly, but continued to shoot missiles from the machine’s functional arm. All three cadets were hit, but having already sustained damage, Cater and Queen were unable to continue battling.

“Don’t worry,” Seven said to her half-conscious teammates. “And thank you. You did a great job.” She cast Thunder on the free arm of Sice’s MA, resulting in an explosion. Sice quickly ejected herself from the no longer functional machine and brandished a weapon: a scythe. “Come on, red rat! You and me!”

Seven hesitated a moment before attacking. She couldn’t use her weapon for offense and risk killing her target. Magic either. The best way to go about this would be to disarm her opponent. Unless…Seven almost laughed to herself. “Of course.” She rushed toward Sice, who took a defensive stance, and struck the ground with her whip, causing spikes to rise from the sand. “The hell?” Sice asked, attempting to jump out of the way, but she was unable to move. The spikes had given her a few cuts, but besides that and her current state of paralysis, she was okay. Conscious, at least.

“So what now?” Sice asked. “You gonna kill me? That’s too bad. If you weren’t dominion scum I’d say you were kinda hot. Nice view of your ass while we were fighting. Even if you do have those obnoxious shorts on. But know this: all the starving people in Milite-” Having stopped listening when Sice uttered the word “ass,” Seven had reported the completion of the mission via the COMM and then promptly knocked her paralyzed opponent out.

Upon returning to Akademeia, Cater and Queen were both summoned for a checkup. It was quick but effective, and it seemed as if they’d never had injuries to begin with. “Okay,” Cater said, seated comfortably in the lounge. “But honestly, that was a sloppy mission.” “I have to agree,” Queen sighed. “Perhaps it was just a bad day for us.” “Maybe,” Cater said. “And Seven only needed a small Cure spell. Yeah, we must be off today- Oh, hey Seven!”

Seven was passing by the two girls but stopped when she heard her name. “Hey. You two alright?” “Yes, we’re fine,” Queen responded. “And how are you?” Seven was silent a moment. “…I’m not sure, actually. For the last hour or so I’ve felt sort of strange. I can’t put my finger on it, though.” “Is it like déjà vu?” Cater asked. Seven took a seat beside the girls. “No, not like that. It’s almost as if someone is in pain, and I can feel it, like an echo of that pain. It’s hard to explain.” “Interesting,” Queen thought aloud. “Hey, Cater, Seven? Why don’t we spend some time with the other girls?” “Like a movie night in the dorm?” Cater suggested. “Yes,” Queen said. “Exactly like that. Seven?” Seven was staring into space, but she was very aware of the conversation and answered: “Yeah. I think we could all use a girls’ night in.”

* * *

 

“Where am I?” Sice asked. No answer. “Well? Answer me, hag!” Arecia blew a puff of smoke. “Now, really, is that any way to speak to your Mother?” Sice tugged at the chains she was bound to. “What the hell are you talking about? My mom’s dead!” Arecia stared blankly into the captive’s confused, enraged eyes. “Do you really not remember at all in this cycle, my child? Perhaps this will help.”

A piercing pain surged throughout every muscle in Sice’s body, and she shrieked. “What twisted shit?” Her voice cracked. “I…ah…it hurts. Stop. Stop. Stop!” The pain weakened to a light throb. “You, along with your siblings, will become Agito,” Arecia said. Sice looked up at her. “I called those kids red demons but…you…you’re an actual demon, aren’t you?” Arecia blew another puff of smoke. “Well, you’re right in that I’m not human. I’ll come see you tomorrow, Sice. For now, eat up.”

The shackles on Sice’s wrists and ankles were suddenly gone along with Arecia, and a large plate of warm food was sitting on the floor of the cell she was in. “I don’t know what the hell is going on,” she whispered before taking a bite of the food and then gobbling down the rest. “But it’s really fucking weird, and this food is really fucking good.”

Arecia took a seat in her office. “No, this definitely won’t be the cycle to open Etro’s Gate. But, it will undoubtedly strengthen Sice.” She wasn’t particularly fond of having her child endure such pain, but her ultimate goal was not one that could be reached without sacrifice. Yes, she’d seen that exemplified many, many times.

* * *

 

“How are you feeling?” Sice looked up at Arecia’s gentle smile with fierce eyes. “Shitty, same as yesterday. Now what fucked up mind games do you have planned for me today?” Arecia took a seat in a chair outside Sice’s cell. “I want to see if you children can recall anything from your past lives. Cater has shown that it is possible, but I want to test the rest of you.” Sice spat through the bars of the cell, the saliva flying about halfway to Arecia’s feet. “So we’re just test subjects to you? You’re disgusting.”

“Malice,” Arecia said, staring straight into Sice’s glare. “That is your gift: to absorb the malice of your slain enemies and use it to attack. You haven’t used it all this cycle, yet I can see it in your eyes. The hatred of a million men.” Sice’s glare didn’t waver. “Make it a billion. Burn in hell.” Seeming to ignore the comment, Arecia said, “You are not mere test subjects to me. You are my children. That’s precisely why, in the near future, you won’t remember this pain. Your soul will remember, but…well, your love vastly outmatches any hatred you could ever harbor for me. Still, I ask your forgiveness.”

Sice lowered her head. She had no idea what was going on, but she heard “pain.” Pain, it was always pain. Everything in this world was pain. The only thing she ever wanted to do was make sure that her people never had to endure the pain of starvation again, no matter the cost. Even if all of the Imperial forces were wiped out, it didn’t matter as long as the civilians could eat and be happy for once without worrying about tiny rations. Pain. Pain was everywhere. Pain was everything. Pain was absent for a moment, in which Sice felt nothing. Pure emptiness. And then pain was there inside her, omnipotent.

A scream filled the dungeon halls, echoing into oblivion. The cries were continuous. Sice wailed as tears streamed down her face; her voice went hoarse and she thrashed about until she couldn’t move but the pain didn’t lessen at all. She was blind, deaf, unable to sense anything at all but the sheer pain rushing through her body. And then she was dead, or so she’d hoped.

* * *

 

“You were asleep for some time.” Arecia’s voice was the first thing Sice heard, and she found it soothing for a moment, until she remembered the pain. That unbearable pain. “Why don’t you kill me?” Sice muttered. Arecia smiled. “You want to save your people, do you not? Eliminate hunger? Well, now is as good a time as any. The last chance you’ll get this cycle, actually.”

Sice sat up and glared at Arecia. “You’ve been talking nothing but crazy bullshit since I got here. What in the hell do you mean, lady?” Arecia smiled. “Tempus Finis is here, and I want you to help your brothers and sisters fight. Fight for this world. There won’t be anyone left to save from starvation if you sit around.”

“You piss me off and confuse the hell out of me,” Sice said. “But if it’s to save my people, then so be it. I’ll fight to my dying breath.” “Very well, dear,” Arecia said. “I apologize, but I’m going to attempt to prime your memory one last time. A look of horror took over Sice’s face, and then she felt burning – a literal fire inside of her, engulfing her organs and preventing her from even breathing. All she could do was fall to the ground and cough, and then she couldn’t even manage that. Her body wasn’t hers anymore; it was a vessel for pain. Her tears were like acid, stinging her cheeks, and she could feel her very soul leaving her body through gaping wounds, and then…

* * *

 

Sice awoke under a red sky. The last thing she remembered was being sent to the Sothoth Coast, and then everything was blank. She did know, though, that she was afraid. Terrified. Trembling, Sice stood up slowly. She looked to her right and immediately spotted a face she felt was familiar. Before she could even think about it, she shouted, “Seven!” and shakily began running toward her. The remainder of Class Zero looked to Seven as Sice ran into her arms. Seven embraced Sice naturally, like she’d done it a thousand times, and didn’t let go until realizing something odd.

“How do you know my name?” Seven asked. Sice summoned her weapon. “I don’t know, and I don’t know what the hell this place is, but I’ll fight with you. We’ve got a world to save, right?”

* * *

 

Looking back, it was ironic how Sice was the most optimistic person in that final effort. “We made a good run, didn’t we?” Tiz asked. The response was a mixture of noises of agreement. “Yeah,” Sice said. “Good run. It almost feels like I’ve know you guys a long time…” “You sure say some weird things,” Cinque replied. “…But I kind of know what you’re saying.” Sice tilted her head back and closed her eyes. “Hey,” she breathed. “I think I’m gonna be the first to go.” She inhaled. “But hey, Seven? You really do have a nice ass…”

 


End file.
